


Ashes of the Future

by ao_no_senshi



Series: Regulated Magic [2]
Category: Chouseishin Gransazer | Super Star God Gransazer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Magic, Female Characters, Female Friendship, Female Protagonist, Female-Centric, Gen, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-21
Updated: 2010-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao_no_senshi/pseuds/ao_no_senshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being on the run leaves you with very few friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashes of the Future

Ryoko made her way hurriedly through the streets of Tokyo, all her senses on alert, the tiny wind Elemental keeping watch on her passage informing her how close the pursuit was. Fortunately she was putting some distance between herself and them and she was beginning to think that maybe, just maybe, she’d elude them this time as well. Weaving through the crowds with the ease of long practice, Ryoko finally managed to shake off the pursuit, leaving them far behind and trying to battle through the mass of people protesting in front of a government building over the latest swathe of job cuts. By the time she reached her latest hideout her head was pounding and her feet ached and she wanted nothing more than a long, hot shower to wash away the stresses of the day.

Dismissing the Elemental with thanks, Ryoko stepped inside into the genkan and, as she began to toe off her shoes, realised suddenly that she wasn’t alone. The wards around this latest apartment, while still there, didn’t have the same feel as her own magic so someone had got through them and then rebuilt them. Flexing her fingers and cursing her carelessness, both for dismissing the Elemental so soon and for not scrying the apartment before she entered, Ryoko edged towards the door, one hand reaching slowly for the door-handle that led into the main apartment. Whoever had found her, whoever had broken into her sanctuary, brief as it may be, had better have a damn good explanation for this.

“Ryoko,” a voice called from inside. “I know you’re out there, you don’t have to hide.”

As recognition kicked in, Ryoko relaxed. “Mika,” she sighed under her breath, pushing the door open. “What are you doing here?” That would explain why the wards had been put back up: Mika didn’t want to be found anymore than Ryoko did. “And I wasn’t hiding.”

As it turned out, Mika wasn’t alone. Next to her by the table was Ken and he looked distinctly the worse for wear. Dropping her handbag onto the table, her keys jangling as they landed, Ryoko sank down to sit next to them. “What happened?” she demanded, taking in the weariness on both of their faces.

“They got Tenma,” Mika said softly and Ryoko felt her jaw tightening, her hands clenching into fists on the tabletop. Tenma as well? How many more would they lose? How far was Go willing to take this?

“He was holding them back,” Mika continued, her fingers twining restlessly. “So Ken and I could escape.” Her palm slammed against the tabletop, the fragile calm façade cracking under emotion. “I shouldn’t have let him do it!” she cried. “I shouldn’t have left him alone!”

Wordlessly, Ryoko reached out and pulled Mika into a brief hug. She wasn’t generally prone to displays of affection but for Mika she was willing to make an exception. Mika’s head rested against her shoulder and Ryoko could feel the faint tremors running through her friend’s body. “If you hadn’t they would have got three of us,” she pointed out eventually. “I’m sure that’s what Tenma was thinking.”

“Stupid idiot,” Mika muttered, her voice muffled. “He’s always rushing into things, never stopping to think. That was always going to get him into trouble.”

Ryoko stroked Mika’s hair gently. “I’m sure he thought it was worth the risk.” She would probably have done the same thing herself, had she been in Tenma’s position.

“He took on Matsuzaka,” Mika shot back heatedly. “He was never going to win.”

Ryoko shuddered. Matsuzaka Naoto was one of the Ministry’s most effective Enforcers and they’d lost many of their number to him: Tenma was only the latest victim to fall. Akira. Makoto. Ran. Ai. All of them lost to the Ministry for the Regulation of Magic in one way or another. Jin was missing, presumed fallen as well. Same for Tappei, who’d vanished once Ai was taken. Of their original Circle only three were left now and they were all in this one apartment.

“Why is he doing this?” Ken burst out, pushing himself to his feet and running a hand through his hair in frustration. “Why is Kamiya-san doing this?”

Ryoko wished she had an answer for him but she didn’t. She had no idea how the friend she’d known since middle school - the friend who believed in justice and protecting others so strongly - could become the head of an agency like the MRM. She wished she knew how that burning belief in justice could bring into being a ruthless organisation that sought to bring all magic users under its mandate. All she knew was that the Gransazers had failed and that the new dawn had wrenched them apart, one by one. How had the dream become a nightmare so quickly?


End file.
